oi makua kāne i loko o ke ao nei
by ilse23
Summary: a father's day story for Steve and Catherine. Sequel to Kipona Aloha


**A/N: A father's day story for Steve and Catherine. A sequel to Kipona aloha. Hope you like it. I was thinking about making an M rated fanfic about the night with Steve and Catherine. Let me know if you want that.**

* * *

Today was Father's day. Jake had turned two this April. Natalie was now four years old and had started kindergarten in February after her birthday. Steve was really loving his family life. He had a beautiful wife who he loved more than anything and two beautiful kids with her. He always loved to come home at the end of the day and spend time with his kids. Natalie really was a daddy's girl, she just loved her daddy. Jake was a daddy's boy too but not so much as Natalie was a daddy's girl.

Steve was up around 8am this Sunday but he had promised the kids he would stay in bed.

"Good morning honey," Steve spoke once he noticed Catherine was awake.

"Good morning baby. Happy father's day." Catherine crawled close to Steve and kissed him.

"Thank you Cath and thank you for giving me these two wonderful kids."

"You're welcome and thank you too."

"I really love my family."

"And we love you honey, you are a great daddy."

They heard some noise coming over the baby monitor and heard their little girl's voice.

"Hey Jake," Natalie spoke as she entered Jake's bedroom. "Come on little brother, let's go make daddy breakfast."

Natalie helped her little brother out of the bed and walked to her parent's bedroom. Steve pretended to be asleep when Natalie opened the door.

"Mommy, can you come help make breakfast?" Natalie asked quietly.

"Of course sweetie," Catherine replied softly.

In their pajamas the family went down. Catherine went to make the scrambled eggs and waffles as Natalie and Jake went to set the table and squeezed some orange juice.

"Alright, come on kids. Let's go wake up daddy," Catherine said once breakfast was done.

Natalie walked upstairs and Catherine carried Jake upstairs but put him down as soon as they were upstairs.

"Daddy!" Natalie called as she walked into the bedroom but she didn't see Steve anywhere. "Mommy, daddy is not here?"

"Maybe daddy is playing hide-and-seek. Go look for daddy."

Natalie and Jake went to look around the bedroom to see if they could find Steve. Natalie opened the door to the balcony and found Steve sitting on one of the deck stairs.

"DADDY!" Natalie squealed and ran up to him.

"Hey Natty, you found me."

"Happy father's day daddy," Natalie spoke and gave Steve a kiss.

"Thank you sweetie."

Jake had come outside too with Catherine.

"Daddy!" Jake jumped up on Steve's lap too. "Happy daddy day." Jake gave Steve a kiss too.

"Thank you buddy. Come on let's go downstairs."

The family went downstairs and sat outside to eat breakfast.

"Mommy, can I give daddy his present now?" Natalie asked once they had finished eating.

"Yes, go get your presents and take your brother with you."

"Okay, come on Jake, let's go get daddy's presents."

Natalie took Jake to get Steve's presents. A little later they returned with their presents. Steve first took Natalie on his lap.

"Happy father's day daddy."

"Thank you sweetie."

Steve took the presents from her and started opening the first one.

"I made this one together with mommy and the other one I made at school," Natalie told him.

Steve opened the present and it revealed a deck of cards. Each card Natalie had painted or decorated and on the other side stood things Steve could do together with Natalie.

"You can choose when you want to use a card daddy and then together we will do that card."

"Mahalo Natty, this is sweet of you. Daddy's loves it," Steve told her and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome daddy," Natalie replied with a smile.

Steve opened the present Natalie had made at school next. It was some artwork on paper. In different colored pasta kinds Natalie had made some artwork and the text I love daddy.

"This is beautiful sweetie, mahalo."

Steve gave Natalie one more kiss before Natalie hopped off of his lap and Steve pulled Jake onto his lap.

"You made me two presents too buddy? Daddy is getting spoiled."

"Yes, since Natalie had two Jake wanted two presents too," Catherine explained.

"Well thank you buddy."

Steve opened the first present and it revealed a decorated plate. Jake had painted the plate orange and as the lines on the football the lines on the plate had white hearts. In the middle stood two white handprints with the text: 'best daddy' in white above the handprints and the text: 'in the world' in white underneath the hands.

"This is very nice buddy, mahalo."

Steve opened the other present next and it was a decorated pen holder. Jake had painted it and Catherine had written the text #1 dad on it in paint.

"Thank you. Daddy will definitely find a nice place for these presents. Thank you both."

Steve put the presents away and took the kids to get dressed. Steve was already dressed so he went to help Jake get dressed as Natalie went to dress herself. Steve dressed Jake in a dark blue/grey shirt with spiderman on it and the text in white: my daddy is my super hero and a pair of jeans and some toddler all stars on his feet. Once he was finished with Jake he went to see how Natalie was doing. She just came out of her room, fully dressed. She was wearing a pink dress with lots of butterflies on it and pink sandals on her feet.

Steve took the kids downstairs and took them outside. He went to play some football with them. Catherine watched through the kitchen window. He really was a great daddy and the kids loved him. She was so glad that everything had turned out okay after she had come back to Hawaii with Natalie and now they had little Jake too. He had a rough start to life but he was doing just fine now, he had no side effects from his early birth whatsoever which Steve and Catherine were happy about.

Once Catherine was done cleaning up after breakfast she went outside too and joined in. Catherine and Natalie played together against Steve and Jake. Steve helped Jake to score a point and victoriously put Jake on his shoulder. The family played for a little while longer.

After lunch they changed into their swimsuits and sat down on the beach that was attached to their house. They had a fence in front of the beach so the kids couldn't go down the beach by themselves. Natalie had swimming lessons now, she was a real water bug. Steve and Catherine was sure once Natalie was old enough she would want to learn how to surf. Catherine had grabbed some of the kids toys and the kids were busy making a sand castle. Catherine had brought the camera and took some photos of the kids, she had taken some too before she joined in on the football game.

"Hey Natty," Steve called after the kids had finished making a sand castle.

"Yes daddy?"

"I think I want to use one of my cards. I saw there was a card 'go surfing with daddy'."

"Yes there was daddy."

"Do you want to go surfing with daddy now?"

"Yes daddy!" Natalie squealed happily.

"Alright, I'll just go get my board."

Steve went inside to retrieve his board. When he returned Catherine had already put Natalie's floaties on. Steve put the board in the ocean and helped Natalie on the board. The ocean was pretty calm today. Steve lay on the board behind Natalie and peddled out into the ocean.

"Faster daddy!" Natalie yelled.

Steve peddled a little faster and they glided through the water. Natalie was loving it. Ever since her fourth birthday Steve had taken her out on his surfing board like this a few times, she loved it.

"Look daddy, turtle," Natalie spoke after a while as she pointed down.

They saw a big turtle swimming underneath them, way underneath them but the water was crystal clear. They stayed in the water for a while before peddling back to the beach. As they were getting close to the beach Catherine pulled out her camera and took a picture of them. Once they were close enough to the beach that Steve could stand he got off of the board.

"Alright Natty, use your arms to peddle."

Steve held the board and pushed the board a little bit forward as Natalie started peddling with her arms.

"Look mommy, I'm surfing!" Natalie called towards the beach.

"Yeah I see sweetie."

Natalie peddled up to the beach. Once she could stand she got off of the board.

"Did you see that mommy?" Natalie asked with a big smile on her way.

"Yeah I did Natty, good job."

Catherine took Natalie's floaties off and Natalie went back to playing in the sand.

"I too daddy," Jake spoke as he walked up to them.

"Sorry buddy, you're a little too young to go surfing."

"I too," Jake spoke again and started crying a bit.

"Hey it's okay buddy," Steve said as he picked him up. "Daddy will go surfing with you too once you're older. When you're are in kindergarten daddy will take you surfing too, okay."

"Okay daddy."

"But daddy can still go swimming with you."

Steve put the floaties on Jake's arms and took him into the ocean. Steve put Jake on his back and Jake had his arms around Steve's neck and Steve swam them through the ocean. Catherine took a few pictures of Steve and Jake together.

The family enjoyed a nice day outside before having dinner. Steve fired up the barbecue and they ate outside. After dinner Catherine took the kids up for bath and bed as Steve cleaned up. Since they had barbecue it was a little later than normal that the kids went upstairs. Once Steve was done he went upstairs too. He got Jake out of the tub and dressed him for bed as Catherine went to wash Natalie's hair. Steve dressed Jake in his Mickey Mouse pajamas and read him a bit from the Mickey Mouse book.

"Goodnight buddy," Steve spoke to him once the book was finished and gave him a kiss.

"Niwt daddy."

Steve put the nightlight on, turned the big light off and shut the door. Just as he walked out of the bedroom Catherine came walking out of the bathroom with Natalie. She was dressed in her cupcakes pajamas.

"Hey my little cupcake, you look sweet enough to eat," Steve teased and he pretended to go eat Natalie's pajamas.

"Haha daddy no, you can't eat these," Natalie laughed.

"Oh, silly daddy. Goodnight Natty."

"Goodnight daddy," Natalie replied and gave Steve a kiss.

Catherine took Natalie to her bedroom and tucked her in. She read Natalie a story from Cinderella before going back down. Steve was busy cleaning up the kids' toys when Catherine walked down.

"The kids were happy that you liked their presents. They worked hard on them," Catherine said.

"It's always nice to get presents from them."

"Yeah it is. They are special."

"Yes they are."

Once they toys were cleaned up Catherine and Steve went outside and went to lay in the hammock. They stayed there for a little while before going inside. They watched some TV on the couch. Just past 10pm Catherine went upstairs already.

"Steve, you coming honey?" Catherine called a little later as she stood on the landing on the stairs.

"Yeah, in a bit," Steve replied and he quickly glanced Catherine's way. He quickly turned his gaze back to his wife. "Damn, you look amazing."

"I hadn't given you your present yet. Why don't you come upstairs with me so you can unwrap it?" Catherine spoke in a teasing tone.

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He quickly locked up and shut everything down before he ran up the stairs. Catherine was lying on the bed when Steve walked into the bedroom. Damn his wife look hot in that sexy soft yellow teddy. Her body was still as fit as ever, even after two kids. Steve lay down on the bed and wanted to kiss Catherine but Catherine pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"It's father's day today. I'm gonna pleasure you, give you a night you won't forget."

"I love it when you're like this," Steve spoke with a smile.

Catherine smiled and kissed him. She went very slowly with undressing Steve and then pleasuring him. Steve was going crazy with the way Catherine was acting. It felt good but it was not enough to make him come. Catherine had taken her panties off in the meantime as well.

"Cath please," Steve moaned after a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

Realizing she had teased him enough Catherine sped up and it didn't take Steve long to finish. Catherine kept the rest of the teddy on and she straddled Steve and took him in. Whenever they made love it felt so good. They both made sure the other one got pleasure too. Steve grabbed Catherine's hips and helped her move. He loved the expression on her face, knowing it was the things he did that brought her pleasure. After a while Steve sat up and kissed Catherine. He practically tore the teddy off of her and threw it on the floor. Steve turned them around and they continued making love. They made love all over the bedroom, in the bed with Catherine on top, in the bed with Steve on top, Steve sitting on the side of the bed with Catherine on his lap, doggy style on the bed, with Catherine sitting on the dresser, with Catherine pressed against the wall, reverse cowgirl on the chaise lounge they had in the room, sitting in the chair with Catherine's back against Steve's chest, with Catherine lying on her side and Steve straddling her left leg with her right leg wrapped around his waist, with Catherine's legs pushed up to her chest and over his shoulders, Steve standing on the side of the bed with Catherine's legs against her chest and finally they finished with Steve lying behind Catherine. They sometimes had changed positions before they had finished. Catherine had finished seven times while Steve had finished four times. Very spend they lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

"That was definitely a night to remember," Steve uttered.

"Oh yes I definitely was. It felt so good."

"It really did."

"I have another present for you."

Catherine turned on her side and reached into her night stand. She handed a rectangular package to Steve. Steve took the package from Catherine and opened it. Steve looked at it. It was a picture frame with the text: my first picture, on it and in the frame was an ultrasound picture.

"No?! Are you pregnant again?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Oh my god! That's amazing." Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her closer. "That's amazing honey. I love you so much."

"I love you too Steve."

"This is really amazing." Steve spoke and released Catherine. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"This is amazing. I love it." Steve went down and placed kisses on Catherine's stomach. "Hey little baby. Daddy loves you."

…..

Seven months later…..

Steve was out on a case when his phone rang. He quickly answered it when he saw it was Catherine.

"Yeah honey," Steve spoke.

"Steve, the baby is coming."

"I'll be right there Cath. Are you at home?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay good. I'll be right there."

Steve hung up the phone.

"Catherine's in labor?" Danny asked.

"Yeah she is."

"Go, we've got it covered here."

Steve quickly ran to his truck and drove home as fast as he could.

"Steve, you're here," Catherine called from the couch.

"Yeah honey, I'm right here. It's gonna be okay. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Jake was at pre-school this morning and Natalie was at school. Steve helped Catherine over to the car and grabbed her bag. As fast as Steve could he drove to the hospital. Steve grabbed a wheelchair for Catherine and took her up to the maternity ward. He checked her in and a nurse helped her situate into a room. As the nurse was getting Catherine settled Steve pulled his phone out to call Mary.

"Hey Steve," Mary answered the phone.

"Hey Mary, can you do something for me later? Jake is off from pre-school in about an hour and Natalie is off at two. Can you pick them up? I'm at the hospital with Catherine, she's in labor."

"Yeah of course. I'll pick them up and then I'll bring them to the hospital."

"Great thanks."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Steve hung up the phone and went back into the room. This was the first time for him experiencing a normal birth, he wasn't there with Natalie and Jake was born via C-section. He supported Catherine as the contractions got heavier and closer together. Six hours after she was brought in she was brought to a delivery room. Thirty minutes after that she was fully dilated.

"Alright Catherine, with the next contraction I want you to push," the doctor told her.

Steve was standing next to the bed and he held Catherine's hand. "You can do this honey."

"Shut up you! This is all your doing!"

"It's okay Cath, you can do this. I'm right here next to you."

When the doctor said she could push Catherine pushed. Four pushes later the baby was almost out.

"Alright Catherine, one more push," the doctor told her.

"One more push honey, you can do it."

Catherine gave it all she got and screamed when the baby finally came out. The baby immediately started crying.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl," the doctor spoke as she held up the little girl.

"Look at that Cath, we have a little girl."

"She's beautiful," Catherine spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Yes she is. Is she okay doctor?"

"She looks just fine."

The doctor took her over to the table and cleaned her up. The nurse sat in between Catherine legs to deliver the placenta. It hurt as she pressed down on Catherine's stomach.

"Uhm doctor," the nurse suddenly called.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, he had noticed his wife was in pain as the nurse pressed down on her stomach.

The doctor sat in between Catherine's legs again.

"Well, it seems like we have another one in here."

"Another baby?" Catherine spoke surprised.

"Yes another one."

Catherine looked at Steve, they both couldn't believe it.

"How can that be doctor?" Steve asked.

"Sometimes they don't show up on the ultrasound, they are behind each other or very deep in the uterus."

The doctor grabbed the ultrasound machine and put the wand on Catherine's stomach. The baby had already turned and was ready to come out.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting this but here we go again."

The doctor took her position in between Catherine's legs again and Catherine pushed again. Four pushes later they had another beautiful little baby, a little boy this time.

"That was it right," Catherine spoke once she had regained some breath. "No more babies hiding in their right."

"No, no more babies."

The doctor examined the little boy as well and the nurse delivery Catherine's placenta this time. Once both babies were checked, cleaned up and wrapped in a blue and pink blanket they were brought over to their parents. Catherine held both babies in her arms. Steve sat down next to her on the bed and look lovingly down at the two little babies.

"Hey there, one of you is a bit of surprise to mommy and daddy, we were only expecting one but now there are two of you," Catherine spoke to the babies.

"They are very cute," Steve stated.

"That they are. What should be name them?"

"Well, we didn't know what we were having so we have two names. I guess we could use them both."

"Yeah I guess so. So the little girl is Sophia Elizabeth McGarrett and the little boy is Alex Andrew McGarrett."

"Yes those names are perfect."

The nurse wrote the names on the wristbands and the doctor wrote up the papers. Steve and Catherine both signed the papers. Catherine handed Alex to Steve to write down her signature.

"Thank you for everything doctor," Catherine told her.

"You're welcome and enjoy the two little ones."

The medical staff left the room and Catherine and Steve sat there with their two newborn babies.

"Shoot, we don't have enough stuff at home for two babies," Steve suddenly realized.

"Yeah, looks like we have to buy more stuff."

"Yeah we do. So it were two off you all along huh," Steve spoke to Alex. "A little surprise for mommy and daddy."

After a little while Steve went into the waiting room. Mary was sitting there with Joan, Natalie and Jake and the team had come too.

"Hey Steve, is the little baby here?" Kono asked.

"Yes the baby is here. We got a little girl."

"Congratulations," everyone told them.

Steve and Catherine had decided not to tell the others that they had twins just yet, they would be surprised when they would walk into the room.

"Daddy, is baby hewe?" Jake asked.

"Yes the baby is here, come on we'll go see her."

Steve took the kids to the room and everyone followed. They stopped in the doorway when they saw Catherine sitting on the bed with two babies.

"Hey guys," Catherine greeted them.

"Where did the other baby come from?" Danny asked.

"Well it turned out I was pregnant with twins."

"For reall?"

"Yeah for real. The other baby was hiding, that's why the doctor didn't see it."

"Well, congratulations."

Everyone came to congratulated Steve and Catherine.

"What are their names?" Kono asked.

"Sophia and Alex."

Everyone got a change to hold the two babies, they didn't mind at all. By the end of the day Steve and Catherine could take the little babies home. They would have to improvise a little now until they got some more baby stuff. They didn't have Jake's or Natalie's crib anymore so they couldn't use that. They did have a travel bed so they would just have to use that for now.

"I can't believe we have twins," Catherine softly spoke as they looked at their two little babies sleeping.

"I know me neither, it was definitely a surprise."

"Yeah, but a nice surprise. Two babies, we have two of each now."

"Yeah we have, a perfect little family."

* * *

 **The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
